


Popcorn Cliches

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, from my tumblr, short and sweet, the old our hands touch in the popcorn bowl cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “If you wanted to hold hands, Lovi, you could’ve just said something!”





	

“Why did I agree to this?” Lovino grumbled, watching as Antonio wrestled with the DVD player, trying to figure out what plug went where. Really, preparing those things was, like, defusing a bomb. Especially with two annoying 1st graders running around the house, hyped up on sugar and wanting to watch some Disney shit.

“Because Feli wanted to show Ludwig _Lady and the Tramp_ again.” Antonio said, making a small happy noise to announce his victory over the machine, “And you can't deny him anything once he pulls out the puppy dog eyes.”

Lovino scoffed, making sure the other man was facing him before rolling his eyes, but he made no move to deny it. “Where are the little brats, anyways?”

“I think they're in the kitchen. I remember something about trying to smuggle some more slices of pizza.” Antonio replied, starting to search through all the DVDs to find the one Feliciano and Ludwig wanted.

With a nod, Lovino stood up, “I’ll get them. Start the movie up so we can get through the previews.”

“Of course. Oh! I also put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. Can you grab it while you’re in there?”

“Sure, sure.” He waved a hand nonchalantly, walking through the doorway and into the kitchen.

* * *

Not even twenty minutes into the movie, and Feli and Ludwig were asleep on the carpet.

Lovino rolled his eyes, looking up from his phone to glance at Antonio. Heh. He was almost more engrossed in this movie that the boys were. It was… charming, really. Even if Antonio’s occasional childishness could be a bit tiring.

Going back to his phone, Lovino reached into the bowl of popcorn, which had been moved from the coffee table to in-between his and Antonio’s thighs.

Something warm and definitely not popcorn met his hand.

A squeak. Lovino jumped, face starting to burn as he noticed that his and Antonio’s hands were just...touching. In the bowl of popcorn. And was Antonio threading their fingers together or was he just panicking??

“If you wanted to hold hands, Lovi, you could’ve just said something!” Antonio laughed, his own face slightly red.

“What? No! I wasn’t aiming for your hand.” Lovino explained, “I was reaching for the, uh- popcorn.” Oh great. Really convincing - nice time to lose all his words and his cool. Even if it was the truth, Antonio probably wouldn’t believe him because goddamn movie cliches.

A happy hum. Antonio moved the popcorn to Lovino’s lap, mumbling an “it’s all yours” as their intertwined hands replaced it. Okay… Okay. He had to admit, it was… nice.

And it might’ve gotten better when Antonio fell asleep on his shoulder. Just a little.


End file.
